This invention is primarily for use in motor vehicles but may be successfully employed in any 12 volt direct current electrical circuit, where the simultaneous use of several devices is required.
Those concerned with the problem have usually resorted to a method of wiring the outlets together to form a complete circuit. This method requires the use of many short segments of wire and much labor to assemble the total device. These wires are not able to support and mechanically locate the outlets. Therefore, a separate structure was required to affix the outlet in position. This design lead to a device that was difficult and expensive to assemble because it required a large amount of material and labor to produce.
Another problem encountered by a device which allowed a plurality of electrical devices to be operated simultaneously was the problem of over-heating and electrical overloads. Many of those concerned with this problem resorted to the use of in line fuses which have to be replaced periodically and are inconvenient. Consequently, there is a need for a device which is economical to produce and is free of the bother of fuses.